


to be loved (to be in love)

by lvveletters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Angst, M/M, a lot of blood sucking and making out BUT a very soft morning scene at the end, hendery is a cute vampire, hendery is baby, hendery is hungry, hendery is my vampire prince, ten being bitten, tendery for the win, they're in love in this ok, very short but lovable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvveletters/pseuds/lvveletters
Summary: Ten is in love and knows more than he should.or, Hendery is - most of the time - a soft vampire.





	to be loved (to be in love)

Hendery’s hand was resting a few inches away from Ten’s own, placed normally upon the thin blanket that covered both of them. The room was dark and the lightning that the TV provided to the environment kept changing according to the movie scenes’ different sceneries. If Ten was to be honest, he had stopped paying attention to film long ago. He couldn’t help the way his eyes would flicker between Hendery’s side profile and back down to his lap. Ten wasn’t bored, not at all, he just didn’t care about anything else that wasn’t the dark haired boy beside him at the moment. 

The indescribable feeling that hang inside him was just a mix of anxiety and distress, but not because of Hendery, never, just because he just couldn’t bring himself to do what he wanted to. Something, anything, everything he wanted to.

Hendery’s face looks oh so angelic from that angle. A single strand of his black hair is messily displayed on his forehead and the boy’s cupid’s bow is looking delicate as a flower petal, Ten just had never once thought that someone could look this beautiful.

Nervousness was visible on Hendery’s actions whenever Ten would bring himself closer to him. He was nervous too, but he was brave, he was bold- _or that was what he convinced himself of, at least._

“What are you thinking of?” Hendery suddenly whispers breaking Ten’s trail of thought, now staring into his eyes, squinting a little.

“Why do you want to know?” Ten asks boldly attempting to shorten the physical distance that remained between them.

“Do you want to do something, Ten?” He speaks like he knows something. And this is different. Ten has never seen Hendery like this, so intense, mysterious and awfully intimidating. Their faces are placed so close together that Ten can analyse the boy’s every single facial feature.

“I don’t know if,” The tension making the air feel heavier than normal. “I don’t know if I can do what I want to do.”

“You can do whatever you want, Ten,” The boy leans in smoothly. By now, their positions are strangely uncomfortable, Hendery’s couch is small as a peanut and their bodies keep getting closer second by second. “Do it.”

But unlike he had thought. Ten isn’t brave. He can’t and he won’t even dare to do anything. 

Somehow, Hendery knows that. Ten realises Hendery knows he isn’t brave when he feels a pair of soft plump lips resting on his own, a hint of something sweet quickly encountering the place.

Hendery pulls away so quickly that Ten thinks maybe he imagined what just had happened, that maybe it wasn’t real. The minute Ten’s eyes found Hendery’s he knew he wanted more and he could actually get more than that.

Ten’s hands didn’t lose any time reaching Hendery’s nape closing the gap between their mouths once again giving his everything to what was happening and what it could turn into.

Everything is different now. The contact is forceful and their lips move desperately against each other, savouring every second thoroughly, longing for more. Hendery’s hands calmly go down the thai’s spine stopping the movement when they find the other’s slim waist, holding onto it strongly while Ten’s fingers grip on Hendery’s dark locks as they kiss fervently. 

Ten is getting too comfortable, he moves himself onto Hendery’s lap, throwing his legs on each side of the other’s thighs, deepening the kiss the way he could the most, feeling the boy precisely follow his lead.

Ten pushes himself back to catch his breath, feeling too hot. He could notice his face turning red because of the heat as his chest rises up and down non-stop, entirely breathless. Hendery looks unfazed- only to have his pupils fully dilapidated and lips swollen.

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Hendery comments, out of the blue. Ten wonders how does it feel like to listen to it in an entirely unreserved manner. “So fast.” 

Hendery goes back in as if he was hungry for more. For Ten. His lips wet and tender even if they are kissing like the world is going to end tomorrow. Ten feels timeless and that instant is so much better than Ten had, countless times, imagined it. Hendery slender fingers caress every inch of his body and nothing could ever compare to the sensation of being so close to him, not like this.

Hendery is Ten’s.

Ten’s hands move down from the the younger’s hair so he can protectively take both of his cheeks into his touch. 

It is so good. 

Too good. 

Unfortunately, it didn’t seem much like it when he noticed Hendery warily pushing him away from his hold, whispering something hushed upon his lips. 

“We should stop,” Their foreheads rest together and Ten is too nervous to open his eyes.

“Why?” He questions under his breath.

Hendery doesn’t say anything. There is no reply, whatsoever.

Has Ten done something wrong? Why is he so quiet? He didn’t think silence could ever be worse than talking, but at the moment it was.

And then he realised.

Ten opens his eyes.

“Don’t be scared,” Hendery begs. “Please.”

His eyes are tainted red as wine and the veins under it look dark and prominent. Suddenly, everything is cold. 

Ten reluctantly swallows, thinking about how long he has waited to witness the case. To finally see Hendery’s appearance when he looks like this. And Ten, as always, is right. Hendery looks beautiful— even more than before. Ten came to the conclusion that he is so in love with the boy that it is impossible for him not to find Hendery endearing, in any way he could possibly be.

The vampire is fast to shut his eyes close as he looks down from Ten. Ashamed. Panicked. The cat eyed man’s hands relocate to Hendery’s chin, lifting the boy’s head. 

He isn’t scared of Hendery. Ten could never be scared of him. He runs his fingertips along the other’s smooth and pale skin, appreciating the tiny details there present, pressing a warm kiss on both of his eyelids.

“Don’t hide.” Ten demands.

Hendery sighs, eyes slowly opening. It didn’t bother Ten— the colour, the veins, the whole aspect of change. What bothers Ten is knowing something that Hendery would never, in a million years, even cogitate of telling him.

“Are you,” Ten leans closer. “Are you hungry?”

Hendery just stares, not saying anything. He doesn’t agree. He doesn’t deny.

“You are,” He knows the vampire is hungry, Ten isn’t naive nor dumb. “Hendery, I know you are.”

“My supplier will come through, Ten,” Hendery licks his dry lips. “There’s nothing to worry about.” The answer leaves as unassured breath, to both of them.

Hendery must be famished. 

Having found out about the immortal truth long ago, Ten knows that the boy has not touched a single drop of blood long before that actually happened. It isn’t hard to understand at all. Hendery is so cautious when it comes to keeping Ten out of his blood thirst affairs that he wouldn’t even dare to bring the subject up when they were together.

Things intensified when Ten started to observe the changes on Hendery’s everyday behavior. From the freezing body temperature to the sudden and uncharacteristically fatigue during the day. Which was most definitely not normal.

“You’re weak, baby” The thai man is still sitting on Hendery’s lap, being able to move even closer to the boy’s body, grabbing the front of the his white t-shirt eagerly. “You have to feed,” He adds carefully. “Drink from me.”

“No.” The most serious tone Ten has ever heard from the one.

“Hendery, pleas-“

“I said,” Ten is cut mid-sentence by Hendery’s sharp and deep voice. “No.”

“You’re starving, Hendery,” He presses a light peck on his lips, as sweet as it can be, tender as he can make it feel like. “Drink from me.”

“Stop saying that.” Ten knows what he is doing and he is aware Hendery will keep denying it for as long as he can and that he would never drink from Ten like this, not if he could help not to. But Ten has his ways, very effective ones. He is inviting Hendery, explicitly making an invitation for him to feel Ten and everything he has within him. “This isn’t something simple, Ten, you don’t understand,” Ten can feel how desperate he is. “You don’t understand how hard it will be for me to stop.”

“You won’t hurt me, Hendery, I know you won’t,” He whispers, he knows nothing bad will happen to him as long as he is with Hendery “I’ll taste good,” Ten places his head on the other’s hair, dazed. “Drink it.”

He feels Hendery’s lips ghosting over his throat and Ten isn’t afraid of what can happen next, not at this point, he isn’t. He has full knowledge of the fact that the boy can feel and trace his blood plumping from his heart all the way to the rest of his body, its route; but he isn’t afraid. Incredibly, he is much relieved just for knowing he can do something to help. The young vampire’s mouth keeps wandering along his skin without warning and Ten doesn’t know what to expect, much less when to expect.

A muffled gasp is the last thing that comes out of Ten’s mouth before he feels his neck being pulled closer and pierced by a pair of sharp fangs.

It hurts.

It hurts like hell and Ten can’t help but groan, sinking his nails on Hendery’s shoulders. 

He can feel Hendery  _in_ him. He can’t explain why but the he stronger he bit, the better it get, even when it started to burn. Everything burns and now, it isn’t pain that he is feeling. It is pure bliss, a soothing but lustful feeling. It is delicious, even for him. 

Hendery’s mouth is cold against the open wound on his neck, the numbness taking over Ten’s own mind as he feels the blood dripping on himself, soaking his sweater. 

Ten’s eyes are forcefully shut and his mouth open, he can’t keep the moans in, however he is no longer even trying to hold it back. He didn’t care. It felt good. The dizziness was getting stronger, the room spinning as the heavy sensation of pleasure shot through his limbs. He throws his head back, giving Hendery even more access to his neck, as if he was giving permission for the vampire to go on.

Ten is loud. It’s uncontrollable.

“If you keep this up,” Hendery’s mouth leaves the place it was before and everything seems to be more. Ten’s eyes focus on how perfectly red and juicy the other’s lips look covered in his blood. “I won’t stop.”

“Then don’t,” He watches Hendery lick and take every trace of the liquid from his mouth. “Don’t.” Unthinkingly, Ten presses his mouth against Hendery’s with the small amount of strength he is able to gather alone.

He can’t breathe. 

“You taste,” Hendery’s voice sounds so full, deeper than usual. “So good, Ten, so good.”

Then again, he feels ivory fangs penetrating his skin.

* * *

 

The sunlight enters the room through the long white curtains that hang in front of the open window in Hendery’s room encountering Ten’s eyes lightly making him realize he isn’t ready to open them just yet. Ten lies on his stomach, face pressed against the soft pillow under his head, safe and warm. Lazily, he stretches an arm to touch the other side of the king size bed. 

He opens his eyes as he feels Hendery’s silky skin underneath his fingertips. Waking up next to Hendery was just on Ten’s top five marvellous things in the whole world— while the other four included kissing Hendery, holding Hendery, singing for Hendery and listening to Hendery, _yes listening to him speak, Ten likes his voice._

“Hi,” The boy is already awake but still lying beside Ten, watching his morning unravel. “Did you sleep well?”

Hendery’s eyes sparkle. Ten wants to make sure he is able capture the image of this exact moment and keep it inside his brain forever, as memory. Hendery’s smile puts the sun to shame and he’s glad he can see his favourite person giggle at this time in the morning, he feels exclusive knowing he is the only one beginning his day like this.

“Mhmm,” He agrees, Hendery scoots closer resting his head on Ten’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso. “I don’t remember getting into bed, though.”

“I brought you here after I changed your clothes,” Hendery sounds guilty, upset even. “You were too tired to do much.”

Ten mumbles an agreeable sound not really caring about how things ended last night— he was content right now, his boyfriend was better and he could tell the difference and that was because of him. He smells strawberries in Hendery’s hair and pecks his forehead just as a doing of affection

“I’m sorry, Ten,” He cries out. “You were so exhausted last night, the amount of venom in your body must have caused you so much pain.”

This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. Ten wasn’t in pain, au contraire, he was completely relieved. “Hey, you big baby,” He starts. “I’m not in pain, I’m just fine, alright?” Ten doesn’t get a response and Hendery’s face is now nuzzling on his belly. “I liked it.. I really did, didn’t you?”

“Oh, please,” Hendery pulls himself up. “I was in awe, Ten, I couldn’t even speak, you taste like heaven to me.” 

“Then,” Ten’s fingers find their way to the other’s face. “I’m glad.”

“You’re too good to me.” Hendery leans closer pressing their noses together, Ten never felt so loved. His hands run through the boy’s hair as he feels the warmth between the two of them, their legs tangle together under the white sheets, bodies tight close.

Ten lifts himself up just so he can take a better look down at his boyfriend. And now, watching properly, he is awfully mesmerized by Hendery’s ethereal appearance.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look like a prince?” He hears Hendery snort and squeak a little. 

“You’d be surprised.”

“That’s suspicious.” Ten adds.

“You should see me in a crown,” Hendery giggles and brings Ten down from his postion. “I’m sleepy.” Hendery pouts. 

The most incredible thing about this is that at the end of the day, Hendery is still the babiest boy Ten has ever seen.

“That’s a first.” He shoots back ironically (appreciating the embrace, nonetheless).

“You worn me out last night,” He says unintentionally making Ten blush.

“What about me, huh?”

“I guess we’re both tired, then?” Hendery raises one eyebrow and laughs. 

Ten is so in love.

“I want to kiss you but you haven’t brushed your teeth yet,” Hendery continues, poking his tongue out with a yucky face. “Get up and go do it so we can have a great morning make out session.” He says strangely enthusiastically.

“But I’m lazy,” Ten rolls over so he’s pinning Hendery down on the mattress. “I’ll just smooch your cheeks instead.”

Hendery laughs as his eyes soften when the first contact of Ten’s lips is made over his face, pressed on his temple calmly, then on his cheekbone lowering to his jaw. Both of them enjoy this. They like touching, cuddling, kissing. 

Ten starts giggling while leaving small pecks all over the other’s face, he chuckles and runs his hands under the boy’s oversized light pink shirt – the one Hendery loves to sleep with – touching his stomach lovingly, caressing the skin. 

“Stop,” Hendery sniggers within his words “You already kissed my whole face, there are no places left anymore.”

“Oh, that’s not a problem,” Ten gives one last brush on Hendery’s lips and moves his head down to his neck, slowly leaving a trail of wet kisses.

“Ah,” Hendery whines. “this isn’t fair, Ten.” 

Ten laughs. Hendery feels his throat vibrate slightly because of the sound as his boyfriend continues to press tender kisses along his neck. The boy slides his hands to Ten’s sides, securing him in his arms. 

“I love you.” Hendery says when Ten goes back to face him, a shy smile tugging on his face.

“Hmm,” Ten pretends to wonder. “I guess I love you too.”

Hendery raises an eyebrow and Ten suddenly feels his body being lifted up as if he weighted absolutely nothing, their positions now inverted, Hendery pushing Ten’s body down strongly.

“I hate that your stronger than me.” Ten mumbles. 

“Well, too bad, shortie,” Hendery scoffs but receives a dreadful glare as an answer. “Sorry.” He adds quickly, shutting up.

“First of all, you’re not that much taller than me,” Ten starts with a mocking look on his face. “Also, I’m tired can we do nothing all day?”

Hendery nods, but remains grinning for a few seconds. 

“What?” Ten questions curiously.

“Nothing,” He cuddles up to Ten. “You’re just really the prettiest.”

Ten smiles.

Everything feels everlasting.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is very short and all but vampire hendery had to thrive  
> hope you enjoyed this little piece #tenderys1stwin  
> (also follow hendery on weibo right this second or perish) ((im @softhenderys on twt!!))


End file.
